


A Suit For Her Suitor

by a_ufo_party



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flity lenore and oblivious HG, Fluff, I need to stop just writing indulgent little one shots, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, but its just not realistic!!!!!, just a fluffy one shot because im TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ufo_party/pseuds/a_ufo_party
Summary: Ever since his death, HG had been wondering if his feelings for Lenore were reciprocated. He finds out when she offers to make him a new suit...





	A Suit For Her Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> Helllloooo friendos! Here's another Wellenore one shot that I decided to post on here rather than my Tumblr because,,,I don't know actually. Whatever. Anyways, if you like this, I have a few others on my Tumblr (@chidi-anagonye) and I love to chat with people on there so hmu!  
> Enjoy the fluff!

Lenore was lovely.

Lovely, and smart, and loud, and confident.

But she was also...confusing.

More confusing than anyone HG had ever met. 

He liked her-really and genuinely, he liked her. There was an authenticity in her words and a smugness in her eyes which made her incredibly intriguing. And yet, he couldn’t seem to figure her out. She would say things, make jokes, but seemed disappointed in his responses. If a laugh was not enough, then what was? 

Once, he had mentioned this to Poe (not his prefered confidant, but options were limited now that his soul was bound to the gloomy house they all shared.) The severe gentleman had simply sighed, stared woodenly out of a window, and grumbled as if the words pained him. “Lenore has an affinity for flirtation. Perhaps she wants you to...flirt back. Now never mention this to me again.”

Flirt back...as if that were easy. 

In his entire life, he had never once known how to do such a thing. 

Besides, HG wasn’t entirely convinced that she was flirting at all. She did wink a lot, and playfully insult his drab attire. But she teased everyone, so why should he be special? 

That’s not to say he didn’t want her to be flirting. Quite the contrary. The idea that Lenore would be interested in him caused his heart to beat so that he could hardly breath! If he did not enjoy her company so dearly, the pain of being in her presence and not touching her would have driven him mad. If she felt for him even a fraction of what he felt for her, he would be satisfied. But why would she? She was far more experienced in the field of romance than himself. She could have her pick of any gentleman who had had the privilege of knowing her. Why pick a stuttering inventor with no knowledge of how to flirt?

And so, for the first several weeks of living in the dreary house with the two other ghosts and the home’s grumpy owner, his and Lenore’s relationship stayed ever the same.

* * *

 

“-and Oscar was all, ‘but Lenore, I’ve already ordered this coat in salmon! I can’t possibly change my entire ensemble two days before the party.’ And I was like, ‘Well, it would be better for you to stay home than wear the salmon. Trust me.’” Lenore carried on from her perch on HG’s bed. The blankets had been thrown off to make room for the several gowns she was sewing as a surprise for Annabel. 

Lenore hated to work in solitude, HG had discovered. While her hands were busy stitching, her mouth required an occupation as well. So, when HG ran out of space in the attic and moved to his bedroom, she had followed. 

It didn’t bother him. Truth be told, he was very flattered and enjoyed the company. Inventing could be a lonely venture, so sharing it with another industrial individual was actually...quite nice. 

That is, until it proved to be a distraction.

HG sat in the corner, tinkering with his newest Cahmera design. It was nearly there, but something was still off. He had been struggling with the contraption for nearly two weeks with very little success. 

Looking up from the metallic object to rest his eyes, his gaze fell to Lenore. She was a welcomed contrast from the dark, dull metals. For a dead woman, she was awfully full of life, an equal match for sparkling sunlight, raging rivers, and lightning bolts. Soft, pink lips twisted and laughed as they spoke. Brown eyes flickered across fabric. Dainty fingers coaxed needles through skirts. 

HG’s heart felt as though it would leap out of his chest. 

Still, she carried on with her story, oblivious to the rather pathetic gazing of the other ghost.

“-so I told Oscar that salmon really did not work with his complexion. He was hella upset, but went with the purple jacket anyway. I mean, can you imagine? Salmon on Oscar! Anyways, tomorrow, he’ll be on our doorstep to thank me. Just you wait.” Lenore looked smug as she bit off the thread.

HG let out a small chuckle so that she would know he was listening.

“Really, almost no one can get away with wearing salmon. Not even me, so you know it’s true, because I can wear absolutely everything and look amaze.”

He agreed with a soft smirk.

“I feel like you could pull off salmon, though.” At this, the lady ghost looked up and met his gaze.

Taking in a breath, he stammered. “Oh? You-you do?”

“Yeah. It could work with your whole pasty inventor vibe you got going on. Add a little color.” Her mouth twisted into a smirk. “If you say please, I might even make you a salmon vest.”

“Oh, um...I’m very flattered-”

“I’d need to take measurements though.” At this, a devious look flickered behind her eyes. 

HG swallowed roughly, crossing his arms around his body. “W-what?”

Rising from the bed, a laugh erupted from Lenore. “Oh my gosh, don’t look so scared. I just need measurements from the waist up.”

“Oh. Ha. I knew that.” HG replied, still feeling rather panicked.

“Unless...you want a pair of pants too.” She lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

“No! Um...n-no thank you.” Jumping to his feet, he felt his eyes widen.

Maybe Poe was right about the flirting.

“Great.” She drew a tape measure from her waist. “Well, take off your shirt.”

His heart fell into his stomach. “W-what? Now?”

“No. Next week.” She rolled her eyes.

“Er, I…I’m rather busy next week-”

“Come on, goggles. Do you want this sweet-ass vest or not?”

“I do, but-”

“Oh, for goodness sake!” Bridging the gap between them, Lenore’s fingers were suddenly undoing the buttons of HG’s vest.

His breath hitched in this throat.

She was so close to him, had they still been alive he would have felt her warmth. Her hair smelled like old books and pressed flowers. 

Biting his lip, he looked at the ceiling, willing himself to ignore the intimacy of their position. And in a moment, he was clad only in his undershirt and trousers, painfully aware of the shirt’s thin, faded material. 

“Alright, let’s do this thing.” Lenore grinned, eyes not-so-subtly scanning up his lean body. With a flourish, she wrapped the tape measure around his waist and pulled it tight.

HG sucked in a breath.

“So, what color buttons do you want on this?” Lenore asked, circling the flustered man. Her hands traced up his back to measure his shoulders.

“I think, um, I think it best I leave that to the expert.” He gave her a flushed smile. It was difficult to focus on speaking when the woman with whom he had grown hopelessly enamored was touching his body so gingerly.

“I’m thinking brown. Or like, a dark cherry.”

“I’m sure that would look...quite nice.”

“It will, as long as you’re the one wearing it.” 

HG choked. “As long as I’m-” 

“Arms out!” 

Head spinning, he did as instructed, and instantly felt her hands running along his biceps. He blushed, wishing foolishly there was more muscle to be found there. And naturally, the next thought to spring into his mind was the contents of her’s. Her eyelids had fallen slightly, and her lips curled up in the corner. Was she...was she possibly thinking of how it would feel to have his arms around her?

No, no that was ridiculous. 

“Honestly, HG, this is gonna be so fun! Edgar is supes lame and never lets me make him clothes, which sucks, because I always get ideas for mens wear. But now I have you!”

“Happy to help.”

“I bet. Seriously, though, you’re gonna love this vest. I’ll even include a little pocket for your precious watch.” As she spoke, she measured up the side of his waist. “Oooh and maybe some gold on the buttons to match it!”

He smiled softly at her thoughtfulness. “What sort of-of jacket shall I wear with it?”

“Grey. Definitely. Do you have a grey jacket already?”

“I’m afraid not-”

“Yes! I’ll make you one!” 

“Alright!” He grinned with amusement.

“It’ll match the sash I’m gonna wear with my dress to Oscar’s party next week.” She gasped. “We can be twinning!”

“Oh, um, I don’t believe I was invited-”

“I know, but I get a plus one.”

“And you’re...choosing me?”

“Well, yeah. Who else would I choose?” Stepping to face him, she winked, before tossing the tape measure around his neck.

Head pounding, HG watched as the beautiful ghost’s eyes trailed heavily to his lips. 

He felt rather dizzy.

His heart was fluttering.

His skin ached at her touch.

So, with a small surge of bravery, he asked plainly. “Are-are you flirting with me?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Her voice was matter-of-fact.

He gaped. “You-you are?”

“Yup. Have been for a while. You catch on quick, professor.” Looking amused, she leaned in closer.

He swallowed roughly. “But-but you-”

“Shut up, HG.” 

“I’m only-mff!”

With that, she pulled the tape measure forward and pressed her lips to his. 

At first, HG found himself completely frozen, mind running a mile a minute to make sense of what was happening. Then, as though a wall was knocked down, he fell forward and wrapped his arm around her waist with uncharacteristic strength.

Lenore gasped and traced her hands through his hair.

“Are you sure you-” HG asked breathlessly against her lips a moment later.

“Yes, now shush!” She cut him off with another, more desperate kiss.

Her lips were soft, softer than he had expected, like rose petals or lambs ears. However, her body was a stark contrast. As she pulled him more securely against her, he couldn’t help but stumble until his back was against the wall. 

He was kissing Lenore.

And he felt more alive than he had since...even before his death, if he was being honest with himself.

Then, like a bucket of ice water poured over the head, the two were pulled from their trance by the door of HG’s room flying open.

Suddenly unable to focus on staying solid, the inventor found himself falling directly through Lenore and onto the floor.

The Lady Ghost snorted, pushing her hair behind her ear as she watched him scramble back to his feet.

“Oh, um, Lenore,” Annabel started from her place in the doorway, eyes flickering between the couple. “There you are. Am I...interrupting something?”

“No!” said HG.

“Yup.” said Lenore.

Annabel’s lips twisted into an uncertain smile. “Alright, well, I just wanted to let you know that I made tea and Edgar and I are going to drink it in the garden, so if you wanted to join us…”

“Thanks babes, but I’m busy-”

“-measuring me for a vest!” HG squeaked out, noticing how Annabel’s eyes had scanned over his undershirt and grew wider.

Lenore looked at him deviously. “Yep. Totally doing that and nothing else.”

Still skeptical, Annabel’s eyebrows drew together. “Oh, um, okay…”

“Alright, now you gotta go, because I need to finish this vest ASAP.” Lenore pleaded, approaching the door.

“Um, very well, but-”

“We’ll have that tea tomorrow, cool?”

“Er, yes, if you like-”

“I’d love that. Bye!” 

The door clicked shut.

And the two stood in silence, listening to Annabel’s footsteps dissipate down the hall. 

Then, Lenore lifted her eyes from the floor and met his gaze.

HG’s heart pounded in his ears.

“I-I, um...” He started, feeling short of breath. “I apologize for, um, for falling...through you.”

“No biggie. Happened to me all the time when I first became a ghost.” She shook her head, bridging the space between them slowly. With purposeful hands, she traced up his chest and grabbed hold of the tape measure around his neck. 

HG braced himself.

Then, she began to wrap it around his wrists.

“Er, what-what are you doing?” He asked, failing to mask the disappointment in his voice.

Looking up with a smirk, Lenore feigned innocence. “I’m...measuring you for your new suit, just like you told Annabel.”

“Oh.”

“Unless you have something else in mind?” 

For a beat, HG stared at her nervously.

Then, shaking off his apprehension, he said, “I have a few ideas…” and pulled her into a kiss.

And the Lady Ghost laughed against his lips, tossing aside her tape measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope you liked that! If ya did, reviews are suuuuper appreciated. Have a lovely day <3


End file.
